


Ich kenne Dich.

by candream



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Besuch und ein Brief, der Steve's Leben etwas auf den Kopf stellt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich kenne Dich.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I know you.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844755) by [candream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream)



> nach "Captain America: The Winter Soldier"

"Steve, was hast Du denn?" fragte Peggy besorgt und legte ihre Hand auf Steves.  
  
Es war das erste Mal seit Monaten, dass Steve Peggy wieder besuchte. Eigentlich hatte er es schon viel früher tun wollen. Doch die Sache mit Bucky hatte ihn so sehr unter Beschlag genommen, dass er es einfach vergessen hatte. Glücklicherweise war Peggy ihm nicht böse. Sie wusste, dass er viel zu tun hatte.  
  
Er hob seinen Kopf und lächelte sie an. Natürlich wollte er ihr alles sagen. Schließlich war sie für ihn mehr als nur eine Bekannte. Doch alles, was geschehen war, hielt ihn zurück. Was würde S.H.I.E.L.D. oder Hydra ihr antun, wenn sie wüssten, dass er ihr alles erzählen würde? Sollte er's wirklich riskieren?  
  
"Steve", sagte Peggy, als könne sie seine Gedanken lesen. "Es wird alles gut." Steve glaubte ihr. Er wollte ihr einfach glauben. Und nach allem, was die Beiden durchgemacht hatten, konnte Peggy wohl nichts mehr schocken. Zumindestens hoffte er es.  
  
Er sah sie an. Wo sollte er nur anfangen?  
  
"Bucky Barnes", setzte Steve an und griff in seine Hosentasche, um nach dem Armband zu greifen, was er für Bucky vor Monaten anfertigen ließ. In der Hoffnung, es würde ihm irgendwann helfen, sich daran zu erinnern, dass er nicht nur "The Winter Soldier" war. Nein, er war immer noch Bucky, sein bester Freund.  
  
Steve reichte ihr das Armband. "Bucky Barnes, geboren am 20. März 1925, Freund von Steve Rogers" las sie leise vor und nickte. Erinnerte sie sich an Bucky? Er wusste es nicht.  
  
"Weißt Du, er lebt." sagte Steve. "Hyrda. Sie haben ihn zu einer Waffe ausgebildet. Ihn so verändert, dass er sich an nichts mehr erinnern kann. Nicht mal an mich." sagte er traurig.  
  
"Ich habe ihn gefunden. Im Smithsonian Institution. Vor einigen Monaten." setze Steve an und erzählte ihr alles, was in den letzten Monaten geschehen war: Dass Bucky letzendlich mit ihm mitgegangen war - in ihre alte Wohnung, die er vor Jahren hatte mieten können, nachdem die alten Mieter verstorben waren; von all den Alpträumen, die Bucky jede Nacht in die Wirklichkeit zurück holten; dass es fast 2 Monate dauerte, bis Bucky sich ihm endlich öffnete; von all den Orten, die sie besuchten - in der Hoffnung, er würde sich wieder daran erinnern, dass er einmal Bucky Barnes war; an dem 03. Juli, wo Bucky einfach wieder verschwunden war - einen Tag vor Steves Geburtstag; an die letzten Monate, die Steve damit verbrachte, ihn wieder zu finden. "Vielleicht hatte Natasha Recht. Ich werde ihn niemals finden."  
  
Er sah Peggy an und erst jetzt bemerkte er ihren schuldigen Blick.  
  
"Peggy?" fragte er erschrocken.  
  
"Steve", setzte sie an und deutete auf den Schreibtisch.  
  
Natürlich verstand Steve sofort. Er stand auf, ging zum Schreibtisch und griff nach dem Einzigen, was auf dem Schreibtisch lag: Einer Akte. Der Farbe nach zu urteilen, war sie schon sehr alt. Er drehte sie um und sah erschrocken auf die Schrift, die in Großbuchstaben auf der Akte stand: "Sgt. James Buchanan Barnes . The Winter Soldier"  
  
"Woher ...?" fragte Steve, doch Peggy unterbrach ihn. "Er war hier. Vor ein paar Wochen."  
  
Steve ging zurück zum Stuhl, setzte sich und sah sie besorgt an.  
  
"Hat er Dir irgendwas getan?" fragte er. Er kannte Bucky gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er ihr niemals etwas antun würde. Aber Bucky gab es schon lange nicht mehr. Es gab nur noch den "Winter Soldier", der nicht wirklich fähig war, Gut von Bösen zu unterscheiden.  
  
"Natürlich nicht." sagte sie sanft und lächelte. "Er hatte nur ein paar Fragen. Über Dich. Und mich."  
  
Steve atmete erleichtert aus.  
  
"Er erinnert sich wieder." sagte Peggy und griff nach einem Umschlag, der auf ihrem Nachttisch lag. Sie reichte ihn Steve. "Er wollte, dass Du den bekommst."  
  
Steve nahm den Brief und schaute auf den Umschlag, der mit einem "Für Steve" gekenntzeichnet wurde. Er erkannte sofort, dass es Buckys Handschrift war. Auch wenn sie sich über die Jahre leicht verändert hatte.  
  
Er öffnete den Briefumschlag, griff nach dem Brief und fing an zu lesen:  
  
 _Steve,_  
  
 _es tut mir leid, dass ich einfach so gegangen bin. Ohne ein Wort zu Dir zu sagen. Du hattest weiß Gott mehr verdient, als diese paar Zeilen, die ich Dir hinterlassen habe. Das weiß ich nun. Aber zu mehr reichte es damals einfach nicht. Damals, als ich nicht wusste, wer oder was ich war. Du wusstest es und hast an mich geglaubt. Selbst als ich es nicht konnte. Oder vielleicht gerade deswegen? Ich weiß es nicht. Und es ist mir auch egal, wenn ich ehrlich bin._  
  
 _Das, was ich Dir angetan habe, kann ich nie wieder gut machen. Das weiß ich. Aber wenn Du mich lässt, dann würde ich es gerne versuchen._  
 _Weißt Du noch damals? Im Smithsonian Institution? Als Du mich gefunden hast? Ich habe wirklich daran geglaubt, dass wir das irgendwie hinkriegen würden. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Du es schaffen würdest?! Wenn auch nicht auf die Art, die Dir klar war. Und mir damals auch nicht._  
  
 _Dich einen Tag vor Deinem Geburtstag zu verlassen, war wirklich nicht die feine Art von mir. Hätte ich es vorher nur gewusst, dass Du genau deswegen nicht in der Wohnung warst. Doch wäre ich mutig genug gewesen, Dir persönlich zu sagen, wie ich mich fühle? Dass ich mit allem abgeschlossen hatte? Wäre ich dann immernoch bei Dir? Ich weiß es nicht._  
  
 _Ich weiß, das ist wahrscheinlich nur ein kleiner Trost für Dich - jetzt, nach dem Brief - und es tut mir leid, dass ich es Dir wieder nicht persönlich sagen kann - aber ich muss noch diese eine Sache erledigen, bevor ich wieder zurück kommen kann. (Zu Dir.) Hydra! Das, was sie mir angetan haben ... Ich muss es einfach tun. Ich weiß, Du wirst es nicht verstehen. Rache war nie wirklich etwas, mit dem Du Dich befassen musstest. So warst Du einfach nicht. Du mit Deinem Glauben an das Gute im Menschen. Das, was ich immer am meisten an Dir bewundert und geliebt habe. Bitte gib' das nicht auf. Egal, wie die Zukunft aussieht. Versprich' es mir! (Ich weiß, ich hab' kein Recht das von Dir zu verlangen. Das weiß ich.)_  
  
 _Gib' Peggy einen Kuss von mir. Und sei ihr bitte nicht allzu böse, dass sie Dir nicht sofort Bescheid gesagt hat. (Glaub' mir: Das wollte sie.) Sie wollte mir nur damit helfen. Also gib' ihr bitte nicht die Schuld. Okay?_  
  
 _Pass auf Dich auf,_  
  
 _~~James~~ Bucky_  
  
 _PS: Wenn wir uns wiedersehen, schmeiße ich höchstpersönlich eine Feier für Dich. Du weißt, wie sehr ich Feiern und Geburstage liebe. (Ganz besonders Deinen.)_  
  
Steve faltete den Brief wieder zusammen, steckte ihn zurück in den Umschlag und sah Peggy fragend an.  
  
"Weißt Du, wo er jetzt steckt?"  
  
"Nein." sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Natürlich wusste sie es nicht. Bucky hätte sie niemals solcher Gefahr ausgesetzt. Das wusste Steve.  
  
Er war froh, dass Bucky endlich wieder der zu sein schien, den er so lange Zeit vermisst hatte. Auch wenn das vielleicht bedeutete, dass Hydra ihm wieder weiß Gott was antun würden, nur um ihn wieder in den "Winter Soldier" zu verwandeln. Steve konnte das nicht zulassen. Nicht schon wieder. Und schon garnicht jetzt, wo Bucky endlich wieder Bucky war.  
  
"Ich muss gehen." sagte Steve, stand auf und beugte sich vor, um Peggy einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben.  
  
"Pass auf Dich auf, okay?" flüsterte er ihr leise zu und ging dann, ohne sich nochmal umzudrehen.  
  
Er musste Bucky einfach finden. Egal, was für einen Preis er letzendlich dafür bezahlen würde.


End file.
